1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and system for detection of harmful material, and more particularly, to a method and system that detects and reports a material identified as a potential threat on-board a transportation vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Public transit is a part of every-day life in many parts of the world and, in particular, urban environments. Because public transit systems naturally result in an accumulation of a large number of people in a small or confined space, public transit vehicles have become a more popular target for terrorist attacks. The safety of those utilizing public transit can be assisted by precautions that are provided by the public transit system. Typically, public transit systems rely on security patrols, random bag checks, removal of unattended bags, and consumer awareness to thwart terrorist attacks.
One type of terrorist attack involves use of or exposure to nuclear material, which could inflict a maximum amount of harm when carried out in crowded commuter environments. The effects of nuclear radiation from a physiological point of view are directly related to the duration and intensity of exposure. A breach in security at a nuclear medical facility or other location could allow the undetected theft of this material for a significant amount of time. If multiple people carry and deploy small quantities of nuclear materials, the cumulative potential of high levels of exposure to persons using the transit vehicle or system increases significantly. If this activity were to occur at multiple locations, the amount of nuclear material, although small in volume, would have a potentially deadly effect on individuals exposed to the nuclear emissions for a significant amount of time.
Recently, devices have been developed that are able to detect radiation and track possible radiation sources. When detected radiation levels exceed a threshold, the developed devices may notify proper authorities. Vehicles have also been developed that are able to detect weapons, and wirelessly communicate warnings when a weapon is detected. Further, general methods have been provided for identifying potential nuclear threats in cargo.